insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ciel Phantomhive
Skills Ciel's just a human with one hell of a butler. As nobility he has been trained in pursuits suitable for his rank, even if he doesn't do so well alone. He can play the violin passably, is a good actor, is compotent at fencing and has an education roughly equivalent to a modern tenth grader. Ciel is of above average intellegence and plans everything strategically, and it is unknown whether he has ever been beaten in a game of Chess. His main "real-life" skills lie in business, and he managed the Funtom candy and toy company for a few years. Well, managed is less of an appropriate word than "rebuilt": after his father died, the company pretty much collapsed and Ciel (admittedly, with some help from a demon) re-established it within three years. However, for most everyday and mundane things Ciel relied on his butler, and he doesn't even know how to tie his own shoes. Oh, and also for his weaknesses, he's always been a sickly kid... when he was younger, he suffered severe asthma attacks, and while he hasn't had any in a few years it's still there. Ciel Phantomhive has a very close supernatural connection with his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, thanks to his contract-mark, but that doesn't have any bearing on whether or not Sebastian can come to Pandora. Personality Earl Ciel Phantomhive isn't really your typical thirteen year old. To him, life is like a giant chess game, with himself being the king and others being his pawns or knights and he likes to describe things in chess terminology. If the king is lost, the game is over... but the loss of any other piece matters very little. He doesn't usually care for other people's well-being, and that he knows how terrible that is and continues like that says a great deal about him. Of course, it's in his blood anyway: the Phantomhive family has historically been one of the "Evil Nobles", the aristocratic part of England's violent underworld. Though of course Ciel prefers not to get his person involved in such things, he has killed people with his own hands in the past and does not show any regret. In fact, not looking back is one of his tenets: keep moving, no matter what, or you'll definitely be overtaken. Apart from that, which falls mainly under "Phantomhive", as "Ciel" the boy is mainly driven by revenge and hate for the people who hurt him. He has said that if he lets go of his hate, he won't be himself anymore. And this is true. But all that's usually kept inside him. On the outside, he appears very cold. And he almost never smiles or laughs, and then it is rarely in actual happiness. He's an introvert and usually hides whatever he's feeling, good or bad. There is little he does for enjoyment (as he doesn't enjoy much) besides playing board or card games, reading and occasionally annoying his servants. He cares little for anyone, although he displays affection for his cousin, Elizabeth, and sometimes Sebastian, albeit rarely... whether or not it's real or feigned depends on the situation. Ciel has a bit of a temper, and while it is likely that he'll simply yell at you, it may be in your best interest to back away if you do anger him... Ciel's anger management usually involves either him slapping someone or Sebastian stopping him from slapping someone. Honestly, he's very easy to annoy; the smallest things (especially incompetence) frustrate him greatly. He hates to be touched by others (except by his butler), presumably because of the time he spent as a slave. He's a very proud person, and refuses to admit to and tries not to show weakness. Occasionally, if it's in his own interests, Ciel can put on a variety of acts for the people he needs to impress. Though the act is something he dislikes, the one he uses the most is the childish one: he can pretend to be a regular thirteen year old if he wants, and he can seem like a pretty cute little kid. He was a pretty cute kid, after all. He doesn't actually mind talking about his past, but if anyone tries to get him to change or revert, he reacts quite badly. Ciel has a bit of an atheistic streak, despite everything. He's quite cynical and logical and usually seeks a natural explaination for anything that seems to be supernatural. Ciel Phantomhive, like any good British gentleman, appreciates good tea and drinks it often. He also has read all of the works of Edgar Allan Poe. Appearance Ciel Phantomhive looks like a small, rather "pretty" thirteen year old boy; the Phantomhives have always been a remarkably beautiful family, both the males and females. He's about five feet two inches tall, and is of a fairly small build, with a slender waist and shoulders even for his age. He has thin, layered silver-blue hair that falls just past his ears and eyes, covering the tops of both. The eye that you can see (his left one, right side from the perspective of looking at him.) is a remarkably bright blue, with full black lashes, and the right is nearly constantly covered with a black (or, occasionally white) eyepatch. His right eye is different than his left. Not only is it purple, it is detailed with a pentacle (meaning, for those who don't know, a pentagram with a circle around it) where his iris should be. This is a symbol of his demonic Contract with Sebastian and links him with the butler in most cases... the more visible the mark, the closer the bond from contractor to demon is. His attire is generally in fashion... at least, for the nineteeth century. He mostly dresses in blue and black suits with a coat, shorts that come to the top of his knees and socks that come just below them. His shoes are fashionably high-heeled. Both of his ears are pierced, studded with blue gems the color of his eyes. Ciel constantly wears two rings: one, the Phantomhive crest, the other a family ring the color of his earrings. The left side of his chest, at the bottom of his ribcage, bears the mark of a brand placed on him by the cult. His appearance is rather feminine, which sometimes causes him discomfort as he has been mistaken for a girl before... then again, that very fact comes in useful when dealing with some people. Relationships Roxel and Elizabeth History Ciel Phantomhive was born to Earl Vincent and Lady Rachel Phantomhive on December 14, 1875. His childhood was easy and happy; his father owned the Funtom Company, which was a successful candy and toy company, the family was very wealthy. Ciel's childhood was spent playing with his mother, his aunt Angelina Barnett and his cousin Elizabeth Middleford, who was also his Fiancee. The Phantomhive family's perfect life was shattered by the very things it tried to protect on Ciel's tenth birthday, when his house was burnt to the ground with both of his parents inside. The newly orphaned Ciel was then kidnapped and made a slave by a fanatic cult. A month passed there, and he was treated as though he were not even a human by the members of the cult. They took out anything they felt on him, for he was only going to be their sacrifice to get their wishes granted. They meant to give him to a demon, and finally the demon came. But he wasn't interested in them, he was only interested in Ciel. Ciel therefore contracted him, thus sealing off all chance of him going to heaven... but why would he want that, anyway? God turned on him, and this was only part of his form of revenge. What he asked the demon for was revenge. To avenge himself on the people who humiliated him and killed his parents was his only wish. The demon consented and took on the form of a butler, suitable for an Earl. Ciel called him Sebastian Michaelis... after his dog, but that didn't matter to anyone but Sebastian... and they returned to the Phantomhive manor together. The Earl of Phantomhive became once again the title of the queen's "guard dog" and Ciel and Sebastian solved crimes and mysteries for her, including the case of Jack the Ripper, who unfortunately turned out to be his aunt Angelina and her butler Grell Sutcliff. Through a turn of events that revealed Grell to be a shinigami or Reaper, Angelina was killed. Another part of Ciel's childhood was lost then and he became more determined than ever to press forward in his game of death. Eventually, Ciel found that the web in which he was entangled was bigger than he'd ever imagined. His loyalty to his country was for naught, since the one orchestrating the destruction of the Phantomhive family appeared to be Queen Victoria herself and her butler with her. This butler was eventually revealed to be an Angel who intended to purge England and then the world of all its impurity, starting with the stained Phantomhive crest and Ciel's own posessed soul. At the World Exposition in Paris in 1889, Ciel had the chance, using Sebastian, to kill both the Queen and her angelic butler, but he stopped Sebastian from killing them. This seemed to be a break in the Contract, since Ciel's whole goal was destroying the culprit of the Phantomhive murders. Sebastian left Ciel in his hotel in Paris in the night, leaving Ciel to fend for himself as he tried to "straighten out his life" for a few nightmarish days. Ciel stowed away on a boat back to England and discovered that the angel, the Queen's butler, was burning down London to purge it of its "sins". Ciel realized that he wanted Sebastian to take his soul at the imminent end of his life, and determined to make himself someone the demon would be proud to consume. Thus he went to confront Queen Victoria and found her dead in her bedroom. The Queen's guards found him there and shot him just before Sebastian arrived to save him and complete his revenge. They found the Angel as Ciel was dying of the wound, and Sebastian destroyed him just as Ciel died. Obviously this was the "end" of Ciel's life. But as Sebastian began to consume the boy's soul, another demon stole it from him and placed it in Ciel's own ring. This demon, Claude Faustius, was one bound with a Contract to a boy called Earl Alois Trancy, who wanted Ciel for revenge on Sebastian. But without the Ciel's body his soul was of no use, and Sebastian kept the body and eventually stole Ciel's s oul from the Trancy manor and replaced it in his body. When the demon revived Ciel after that the boy had lost much of his memory of the past year. In another attempt to get Ciel, Alois Trancy held a costume party where he dressed as a maid and with Claude's help tried to take Ciel again. The attempt failed and Alois proceeded to anger him further by dancing with Elizabeth. At that time Ciel vowed to kill Alois. That was around the time when he came to Pandora. Pandora History Ciel came to Pandora in the first April, before the calendar started... indeed, before any sort of government started, while the world was still trying to figure itself out. It took some time for him to get on his feet, as he was totally unused to dealing with living on his own, and in that time he stayed a short while with Miss Alice Liddel. But soon enough he was making his own way in the new world. He wasn't there for very long before the first government appeared, that being the rule of Empress Maud, and he joined her government as the Head of the Treasury (being one of the younger department heads). During that time, he also had his fourteenth birthday, which was if not momentous at least disturbing. When the new king came to rule, Ciel worked under him in the same position as well, increasingly unhappy with the new life he was building and that not being aided by his newer aquaintances, such as Wednesday Addams. Eventually he got over that, though, and was involved minorly in the revolt in August.